Rest-of-me Street/Denasti
Rest-of-me Street is a spoof of Sesame Street. The characters find some ancient treasure, but it blasts them to a magical land. Characters Episode *-all of the characters walk onto screen- *Fig Bird: Hi! I'm Fig Bird. *Belmo: I'm Belmo. *Bookie Monster: Bookie Monster. *Bernie: You can call me Bernie. *Bert: My name is Bert. *Bount Count: VI'm Bount Count! Vadress vourself, Boscar! *Boscar the Grouch: Yeah yeah, I'm Boscar the Grouch, this is Rest-of-me Street, let's just get this over with. *Rest-of-me Street! *-Bernie picks up a treasure chest- *Bernie: Hey? What's this? *Fig Bird: Let's open it! *-Belmo opens it- *-treasure chest explodes- *Characters: AAAAAHHHHH! *-characters land- *Bount Count: Vhere are ve? *Boscar the Grouch: I don't care. *Fig Bird: Who's ready to play Where's Bernie? *Everyone Besides Fig Bird and Bernie: Not us. *Fig Bird: All right! Come on, Bookie Monster! *-Fig Bird carries Bookie Monster away- *Bookie Monster: AAAHHH! Let Bookie Monster go! *-Fig Bird drops Bookie Monster in field- *Fig Bird: Alright, we need to look for Bernie. *-speeding sound plays- *-Bookie Monster runs away- *Fig Bird: Amateurs. *-sound plays in bush- *Fig Bird: Is Bernie right here? *-Fig Bird picks up bush- *-mutated worm jumps onto Fig Bird- *Fig Bird: AAAHHHHH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! *-punching sound plays- *-mutated worm gets punched into sky- *Fig Bird: Playing Where's Bernie is hard. *With the rest of the characters besides Bernie... *Belmo: So, what do you guys want to do? *Bount Count: Vlimb vhis cliff! *-Bount Count starts to climb up cliff- *-Bount Count falls onto ground- *Belmo: No wonder you're no good at climbing. You look more like a mammoth than a vampire. *Bert: I second that. *Bookie Monster: Me agree. *Bount Count: Ok, ok. My mom's dad's third cousin's grandpa's sister's niece's mom's brother's daughter was a mammoth. *Boscar the Grouch: Your daughter's brother's mom's niece's sister's grandpa's third cousin's dad's mom? *Bount Count: You just said that backwards. *-mutated worm lands near the 5 characters and starts biting Boscar's trash can- *Boscar the Grouch: Yeah, whatever. *Mad! Rejected Ben 10 Aliens *Floor Arms - Floor Arms holds up arms, but they droop down and drop to the floor. *Meatblast - Meatblast blasts a bunch of sausages, but a recolored version of Vilgax eats them. *Jetclay - Jetclay tries to fly, but he falls on the ground as a big puddle of clay. *Benclicker - A recolored version of Ssserpent eats people, and Benclicker clicks a mouse a bunch of times. *Swampliar - Swampliar tells a recolored version of Gwen that he didn't turn into Swampliar. And there are your rejected Ben 10 aliens! *A boy chuckles and puts a spool of thread in his sleeve to try to trick his mom that there is a string. His mom pulls it, and the whole shirt comes off. The spool falls to the floor. *A small baby, in a cute voice, says, "Memmmmmaa, demmmmmmaa, mooommmmmy ate some pie." Then it shows his mother eating some pie, then she says, "It's a family tradition!" Herillain! Hero by day. *It shows Herillain kicking and punching ninjas and robbers in daytime. Villain by night! *It shows a bunch of clones of Herillain getting kicked and punched by Superman at nightime. A random man yells, "Then what is he in the early morning?" The narrator goes, "Uhhhhhh-." A crowd of people smile and the man says, "So? Everyone's waiting for your answer!" The narrator says, "He's, uhh, Villero! He helps and fights Superman at the same time! *It shows Herillain holding a piece of Kryptonite up to Superman while kicking ninjas. *A ninja sneaks up on Herillain with a super sharp sword. *The ninja slices the Kryptonite into many pieces. *Superman punches Herillain all the way out the door. The narrator says, "And that's the story of Herillero! Wait, no- Villerillain! Wait, Herillerovilleroherillainero-" The man says, "Get off the screen!" Then, he punches the narrator to the left. Herillain and the narrator's backs slam into each other. HERILLAIN! WAIT NO, VILLERO! WAIT, HERILLERO- "Oh great, now the narrator's got me confused!" *A baby is driving a tractor and says, "I am a baby that can walk. I am a baby that can talk. I am a baby that can sing. I am a baby that can fly!" The baby flies away and rips off a costume to reveal a Superman outfit for a baby. *A lady is eating orange cream, then the cream eats itself and burps. *A boy picks his whole top lip off revealing blood, then goes to get a drink in the sink. He turns on the faucet and sips, then the water turns to blood. The blood leaps out of the drain and becomes a monster. The boy turns off the sink and the monsters says, "NOOOO!" while getting sucked in. The New Deodorant So, you tried your new deodorant, but it only got worse! Make it always be better with..... DOUBLE-DEO-DEODORANT! *"Let's see what people think when they try the trial!" *A man tries it, and arms come out of it and pull him into his armpit. *A lady puts too much on, and it melts her armpit off. *Triplets, two girls and a boy are trying it when it makes a rope and ties them all together. *The man and the lady land near the triplets. Double-Deo-Deodorant! Try it now before it goes crazy! Salt Factory Security Camera A woman is making salt after machines work on some, and she stacks salt containers in a box. The salt goes deep in the box, and when the woman looks in, she falls into a bottomless pit. It's time for... Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Some dumb cops are watching a robber in a jail cell. A regular-knowledged cop walks up to him and asks: *"Do you have any questions?" *Dumb Cop 1: Did he do something bad? *"No, he turned intangible and walked through the cell doors." *Dumb Cop 2: Did he do something bad? *"No, he likes being arrested." *Dumb Cop 3: Did he do something bad? *"You knows, he just hears the food is good here." *The robber punches the regular-knowledged cop and knocks him down. Spy vs. Spy *The black spy is playing hockey against the white spy. The black spy is winning. *The white spy presses a button, and the scoreboard starts to fall on the black spy. *The black spy hits the scoreboard with a large hockey stick, and it knocks the white spy into the goal. *The black spy chuckles while the white spy spits a puck out of his mouth. My Light In a world where vampires come to life..... *An old scholar is drawing a picture of a vampire, that stands up out of the paper. *Scholar: It's alive! *The vampire bites the scholar's neck, making the scholar turn black with wings. *The vampire floats away. Love will be found. *The vampire is hanging out with a girl. *Girl: What's your name, hunky? *Vampire: Call me, Fredward. *Girl: Don't you mean Edward? *Edward(in mysterious voice): I don't know. Avoid the light of "My Light." *A beam of light is next to Edward. *Edward dashes way in front of it. *The beam of light comes behind him and closer. *Edward dashes farther. *The light comes closer. *The light chases Edward. *Edward, looking back, crashing into a wall. Edward is at the hospital. *Scholar(in mysterious voice): I'm sorry. I'm afraid the light is your weakness. *The beam of light is still next to Edward. *Girl: Edward, be careful! *The scholar fights the beam of light, but the light knocks the scholar out. *The beam of light shines on Edward, who starts to evaporate. *Girl: Edward, don't go! *Edward: Before I do, I want to tell you something. *A strong wind starts to blow Edward away. *Edward: My name is FREDDDDD-WAAAAAARD! *Fredward fully evaporates. My Light! Beware of the light. *The light shines on the screen. *The screen turns black and starts to fade away. *A boy is bouncing on a trampoline. The trampoline jumps, launching the boy high into the air. When the boy comes down, the trampoline eats him and says, "Quick-meal." The Stick........of Dynamite Some campers are camping, and they come across a weird-shaped red stick. *Camper: Hey, what's this? *Another camper picks it up. *The stick explodes, sending the camper backwards. The campers bring it to a scientist. *Scientist: I do not know of this. *The camper that picked it up has a red cast on his arm. *Camper: Not anything? *Scientist: If I am correct, this stick belongs to a group of living things called Sukanku Zohatsu. *A camper picks the Sukanku up, and it explodes on him. A scholar who looks similar to the My Light scholar is examining it. *Scholar: Very interesting. Seems like Ustahoz Uknakus. *Camper: Hey! Isn't that the group of living things backwards? *Scholar: It comes from an alternate universe, where everything is backwards. *Ustahoz explodes on another camper who was the farthest away from it. *The scholar feels the cast of one camper and gives a duplicate to the one that Ustahoz just exploded on. *Scholar: Hey! Those casts are made of the same meterial as Ustahoz Uknakus. *The Three Campers with Casts: Uh-oh. *The casts explode, sending those campers close and away from each other. The characters have a hard time telling everyone apart. Characters *Michelle *Annie *Avrianna *Cindi *Cindy *Clutch *Jason *Dale *Dave *Basil *Don *Dorthy *Faith *Sin D.(made-up character) Adults *Mr. Colby *Doris Bell *Louella Hawkins *Mr. Dan Raditch *Mr. Walfish *Mr. Webster *Principal Episode *It starts when the adults do a dance and sing. *Mr. Colby: Welcome to Denasti! *Doris Bell: Where everything is great! *Louella Hawkins: We have teachers, principals, locker helpers. *Mr. Dan Raditch: No debate! *Mr. Walfish: My name is Mr. Walfish! How are you guys doing 'day! *Mr. Webster: We're doing great, students suceeding in every special way. *Mr. Colby: In...... *Doris Bell: D! *Louella Hawkins: E! *Mr. Dan Raditch: N! *Mr. Walfish: AST! *Mr. Webster: What does that spell? *Doris and Louella: DENASTI! *All: DE-NAS-TI! *Principal: Cindy, please come to the office immediately. *-Cindy, Cindi, and Sin D. are all rushing to the office- *-their names show up above their heads in glowing letters- *Principal: Hey! I only asked for Cindy. *All Three: Which Cindy? *Principal: Cindy! *All Three: Which one? *-the principal points to Cindy- *Cindy: I-knew-it. *Sin D.: If it wasn't her, it would be me. *Cindi: No, it would be me. *Sin D.: Me! *Cindi: Me! *Sin D.: Me! *-Sin D. and Cindi start fighting- *Meanwhile....... *-Dave and Annie are hanging out- *Annie: I don't know about this, Dave. *Dave: This has been going on for a while. Why stop now? *Annie: There are too many males at this school to date. *Dave: And I'm an option, right? *Annie: Maybe some other time. *-Dale walks up to the two- *Dale: Annie, you called for me? *''More Coming Soon'' Category:Episodes